


My blood turned red

by luxuries



Series: only in short bursts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Honey Trap, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuries/pseuds/luxuries
Summary: A routine mission goes wrong when the target gets a little handsy with George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: only in short bursts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 367





	My blood turned red

**Author's Note:**

> Light trigger warning for dubious consent; in which it's kind of George's job and I mean the guy is hot but does he really want it? Dream wants to know too lol. Stay safe.

It shouldn't be hard. It really shouldn't. But for some reason, seeing the man inching his arm towards George is getting on his nerves. And you really don't wanna anger the guy with a sniper rifle.

"All good, Dream?" Sapnap intervenes unknowingly. "You've gone kinda quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Thinking 'bout George in those pants, I bet." Sapnap's relentless teasing usually amuses him, but right now he's fraying at the edges. The worst part is that it's true. George looks fucking amazing- he's supposed to. Those black slacks, tight in all the right places, his button up with the top few buttons dangerously undone, his hair slicked back just begging for a hand to run through it, the-

Oh fuck.

George stands up from the bar and leans closer to the target, whispering something into his ear that the mics barely catch.

"I'll be back in a second, wait for me?" The seductive tilt in George's voice makes Dream's hands clench. 

_It's his job. It's his job. It's his job._ He repeats what has slowly become a mantra to calm himself down; George didn't actually want the man.

The man with the luscious creamy pink hair, draped artistically over his shoulder and looking much softer than it should. White diamonds hanging from his neck and ears, looking incredibly heavy- bought from the labour of children in the potato farms up north. His posture elegant, naturally regal. Nails carefully managed, not a smidge of dirt to be found. If he wasn't so boastful about it, no one would know he owned several acres of land. It irked Dream beyond anything else. 

Scoffing, he focuses the scope on George's retreating figure and immediately regrets it. George has no right looking like that in public. Dream shifts uncomfortably in his position. _Grandma in the shower._ He thinks rapidly- trying to calm down the increasing tension in his pants.

"Uhm, guys?" George disappears into the bathroom and Dream is released from his hold.

"Yeah pretty boy?" Sapnap responds easily. 

"Sapnap, shut up. I was wondering how things were looking. We on schedule?" He hears George ruffling in his bag for something, and then the signature sound of his lipstick opening-

—

"Are you sure about this?"

"Dream, trust me. I can handle him. I've dealt with much worse." There's a bite to his tone which Dream wants to question- but not right now. Everyone was a bit fidgety, they always were before a mission. He'll ask after, when they tend to each others wounds and everything feels raw and open.

George is incredibly still, focusing intensely on his reflection. He must look perfect- Dream wants to tell him he always looks amazing, but it doesn't feel right. Not when George is about to perform as a sexy puppet for a mafioso who doesn't even deserve a second of his time.

"After this is over, I was thinking we could get away for a while."

"Away?" George asks halfheartedly, mouth hanging open as he applies a natural blood red lipstick expertly. As if he sucked on a lollipop for a while. Dangerous thoughts.

"Yeah, away." He responds quickly. "Just the two of us." This makes George turn around, mouth suddenly tightly shut.

"Dream, I..." He closes his eyes in thought. Dream wants to kiss him. "You know I need the money- my mom-"

"I know, and I'll handle it. Okay?" Soft. And then, softer: "Let me take care of you."

George turns away, a natural tint of red shading his pale cheeks. There's an objection on his tongue, but Sapnap enters the room brazenly. 

"What's up ladies?"

—

"Everything's going flawlessly." Dream zooms out to get a clearer picture of the whole room while George is busy. He avoids the glare of the sun reflecting past the window- he hated evening parties. The target, who went by the alias Technoblade, was casually trailing his fingertip over his glass, seemingly lost in thought. A young bartender offers another drink but he lifts his hand to decline. _Not good._ The drunker the target was, the easier it would be to gather information. Around him, high-class society yap and schmooze, each voice a little louder than the last. Like chickens in a coop, all clucking and plucking for a grain of attention. George must be a welcome contrast. 

"Grand. Ol' T is warming up to me. He might even take me to his office, if we're lucky." The sound of a running tap, another pair of footsteps entering the room.

"Be careful, okay? I don't like this guy."

"What's new?" George asks under his breath as he exits the bathroom. Sapnap stays sympathetically quiet. Good. Dream's eyebrow was twitching- it always got worse after a few cups of coffee and high emotions. His aim would still be impeccable; he was on a wanted list in various countries for his deadly skill. He's been able to keep it on the down low for a while now- the cops would never admit it, but they went easy on him. Having despicable targets helped.

George struts back to the bar, placing a hand delicately on Techno's shoulder as he lowers to his seat.

"Miss me?" Playful. 

"Of course." The deep, grating voice would haunt Dream in his nightmares. Sometimes, he wished he could turn the comms off. But he never went through with it- he needed some form of contact with George or he'd go crazy.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere more private, to talk." Technoblade offers, but it sounds more like a demand. 

"Sure!" George responds enthusiastically, taking the hand stretched out to him. The target pulls George closer, placing a possessive hand on his lower back as he leads him to another room. 

"I don't like this." Dream repeats, for good measure. George scratches below his left ear- the discussed sign of 'Shut up.' Lets himself be leaded into the office. Dream thanks the gods for the modern high rise windows and their complete disregard for privacy. It made his job that much easier.

"George; see if you can get a bit closer to the computer. It'll be within reach of the receiver." Sapnap's voice echos in his ear, hearing but not listening as he fixates on George's position with rapt attention.

"Sit." _He's not a dog,_ Dream wishes he could yell at him. With a fist closely following. Despite his rudeness, George sprawls onto the loveseat like he owns the place, looking up at the target with knowing eyes. Techno briefly stands in front of George, eliciting a brief sense of panic in Dream as he loses sight of his friend.

"You have the prettiest darn face I've ever seen." Techno twists his arm slightly, inspecting George's face like a product.

"Oh, I-" George stutters, acting shy as he inches slightly to the right to get closer to the computer. Releasing the hold of his face from Techno's searching hands. "You're very kind." 

"You'll find I'm not all that kind. But I do like to face the facts." Technoblade sits down next to him, casually throwing an arm over his shoulders to drag him closer- further from the computer. Shit.

The target leans in, closely nosing at George's neck. Dream feels something like fury drape over his entire body, his finger playing with the safety like a distraction. George gives this breathy sound- it's so fake, so not George- but Dream can't help feeling suddenly warm all over. George tilts his head up to give the man better access, and Techno hums appreciatively while he mouths precariously over George's throat- all the veins springing up, practically begging to be bit into. 

"George-" Dream starts, but the man in question only covertly lifts his hand to scratch under his ear again.

"George, the computer." George doesn't need the reminder- Sapnap is merely reminding Dream of the mission. He'd been struggling more than usual, lately. Not good when even the smallest thing could get them all killed. 

A hand slithers up George's shirt, feeling him up while Dream struggles with all this yearning. 

George moans- a real one- Dream's sight goes a little off. He's in some sort of fervor, feeling things he hadn't in a while. Thought he'd lost.

Something treacherous and demanding.

He's distracted by a grunt of pain coursing through his earpiece. The worlds pauses as he tries to understand what just happened. George's bottom lip is bleeding, cut into like a slice of meat.

"Dream, whatever you're doing right now- you need to calm down." Sapnap sounds worried, as if he can see how he gets into position, how his cheek presses into the weapon for stability- the familiar smell of gunpowder, the smell of something like the pages in a brand new book but it's a gun and everyone is screaming. He checks and rechecks the magazine, feeling that dead calm which always comes to him when he's about to add another scratch to his gun case.

"I've got it! George, I've downloaded all the intel, you should start heading out." The first thing that administers in Dream's mind is that he won't be able to kill the dumbass- he feels cheated, wonders if he can get away with it regardless. Wonders how mad George will be to get blood splattered on his brand new shirt. Then, belatedly, he realizes that George can leave. 

Dream hasn't always been scared of himself. He got used to his lack of empathy a long time ago; believed George was some sort of fluke in his mind. He hasn't cared for someone so deeply in years, in lifetimes. In his work, it would only make him weak. And it did. Dream's hands shake against his will, he feels uncontrollable, like his finger might pull the trigger without his say-so.

Sapnap rings George's phone, as planned, and George politely dismisses himself through bloody teeth. Presses a palm against his lip to stem the bleeding as he leaves the door ajar and makes his way to the elevator.

"Dream?" George is worried. "You alright?"

"Yep." But everything is wrong. The mission went practically perfect, so why does Dream feel so miserable? They'd send the info to the feds and get their cash, Dream will use his savings to help out George's family and take him somewhere nice. Somewhere safe. But how long till they need to do another mission? Dream can't handle another hand that isn't his on George. It was so selfish and wrong- but he couldn't help it. Besides, how long will they last before Dream feels the deep itch in his bones that urges for violence, how long till George gets bored of Dream and runs off with someone more deserving?

"Alright boys, I'm sending it forward now. I'll let you know when the transfer is completed. George, you doing okay?" Sapnap takes on the caretaker role all too often now- Dream lost this authority a while ago when he didn't alert them of a gunshot wound in his side, when he was too focused on George's shaky legs from being roofied to notice his own bloody hands clenching to his side.

"Nah, just bleeds like hell." George responds, sounding characteristically at ease. He was always so stable- he was everything Dream was not. Caring, charismatic, a good liar.

Dream starts to pack up, his hand subconsciously grabbing his pocket knife to scratch into the case, but he stops himself at the last second and shakes his head. _Focus._

They're supposed to meet up at a cafe a few blocks from the target's apartment. Dream couldn't fathom seeing George and not grabbing the man to whisk him away. It wasn't so simple. It couldn't ever be so simple.

But sometimes (against everyone's will but Dream's), it was.

**Author's Note:**

> sapnap while george is getting it on and dream is seething into the microphone: um chile ?  
> title from Short Bursts by We Were Promised Jetpacks  
> i love writing spy-fics tf. my childhood spent watching disney channel and all those undercover shows has prepared me for this haha. why were there so many undercover shows for kids though.??? government trying to juice us up??? discuss.  
> also i wanna write more lil missions so look out for that i guess. give me some prompts if u wish and ill see if i can incorporate it!


End file.
